1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for restricting the viewing of a display which interrupts driving by a user in an in-vehicle system provided with the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an in-vehicle system provided with a display, a technology is known for detecting the viewing direction of a user and stopping a display if the user continues viewing the display for a predetermined period of time. This technology prevents viewing for a long period of time on the display which interrupts the driving by the user (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3614346).
Also, a display arranged in an instrument cluster (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-093284) and a heads-up display where an image is displayed on a front windshield have been described as the display installed in an automobile (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-070074).
According to the above-mentioned technology for stopping the display if the user continues viewing the display for a predetermined period of time, a disruption in driving caused by viewing the display can be suppressed. However, after the user continues viewing the display for the predetermined period of time, information presented to the user by using the display is disabled, and the convenience of the user is impaired.